At First Sight
by KimTomPW
Summary: Officially Completed! This time, Tommy is not the new kid at school.
1. The New Girl

_**At First Sight**_

_KimTomPW_

_Disclaimer: I know this has been done before, but I've always wanted to give this a try. You got to read to find out what it's about._

Chapter 1 The New Girl

The new girl at Angel Grove High was eyeing a young man in green. He was soon greeted by three other boys. One was in red; the others were wearing black and blue. The young girl in pink quickly turned to her locker.

"Honey, don't even try," a voice said.

The girl in pink turned to find a girl in yellow beside her.

"Why not," the new girl asked.

"First of all, they're all in football," the female voice said.

"And," the new girl asked.

"You have to be a cheerleader to even say a word to any of them," the girl laughed.

"You mean the one in glasses…" the new girl began.

"Oh, that's Billy Cranston. He may be a nerd, but damn he's fine underneath all those clothes," the girl said.

"And you know this…" the new girl laughed.

She hadn't even been in the school for an hour and already she had seemed to found a friend.

"He always takes off his shirt at the game if he isn't in a play," the girl informed her.

"I'm Kimberly Hart by the way," she said.

"Trini Kwan, nice to meet you," she smiled.

The two girls took one last glance at the four guys from across the hall.

"So, what's the scoop on the guy in green," Kim asked.

Trini eyed the young man in question and giggled a little.

"Ah, that'd be Tommy Oliver. The official hottie of Angel Grove High and star quarterback player of the football team," she said.

Kim took another glance at Tommy and smiled.

"Hey, I got to go. See you at school tomorrow," Trini said.

"Hey, is there anything to do after school," Kim asked.

"As a matter of fact, there is. Most of us hang out at the Youth Center," Trini said.

"Do they have a beam," Kim asked.

Trini gave her new friend a puzzled look.

"You know, for gymnasts," Kim laughed.

"I believe so," Trini told her after realizing what Kim was trying to say.

"I have a plan," Kim said.

xxx

Trini sighed as she and Kim walked through the parking lot of the Youth Center.

"Are you sure about this," she asked.

"Trust me, Trini. Do you or no you not want to get Billy's attention," Kim laughed.

Trini hadn't come out and told Kim yet, but she knew her friend had definite feelings for the guy.

"This better work," Trini sighed.

"Follow my lead," Kim said.

Trini walked behind Kim as they entered the building.

"Alright, there they are," Kim said.

The four guys were sitting at a table drinking soft drinks.

"All you have to do is stay at the beam and spot me. We'll get their attention easily," Kim told Trini.

"You mean you will," Trini said.

"Hey, you will too. Okay, I'm going to be warming up. Just do what I do," Kim replied.

"Okay," Trini sighed.

Kim smiled as she noticed Trini wasn't so bad in her splits.

"Hey, not bad," she said.

"You think so," Trini asked.

"I'm surprised you haven't taken up gymnastics," Kim said.

xxx

Tommy and Billy had been eyeing the pair on beam from time to time.

"Hey, did you see those two," Tommy asked as they left.

He looked up and down at their bodies and leaned back in his chair.

"The one in yellow… of my," Billy said.

"Jason," Tommy asked.

Jason Scott looked up from his book and rolled his eyes.

"Man, you know I have a girl," he said.

The guy next him covered his mouth to stop laughing.

"Yeah, that doesn't even notice you," Zack said under his breath.

"Zack," Billy asked.

Zack Taylor looked back from the entrance and acted uninterested.

"I have my eye on someone else," he simply said.

"They're all yours you two," Jason laughed.

xxx

Kim sighed as she shut her locker. She thought her and Trini did not get noticed.

"Hey, you're new around here, aren't you," a voice asked.

Kim gasped when she saw that it was Tommy talking to her.

"Um, yeah," she said.

"You thinking about going to the game on Friday," Tommy asked.

"That all depends," Kim told him. "Will your girlfriend be there?"

If he really was interested in her, she wasn't going to make it easy for him.

"Don't have one," Tommy admitted.

She had to pretend she knew nothing about him.

"So, are we going to the game together," Kim asked.

"Wish we were. I'll be in it," Tommy informed her.

"Oh, so you're a football player," Kim asked.

"Ah, yeah," Tommy said.

"A football player without a girlfriend," Kim laughed.

"Hey, I'm not the only one," Tommy protested.

"So, what position do you play," Kim asked.

"I'm the quarterback," Tommy announced.

"No kidding," Kim said.

"Yeah, well, it doesn't help when you can't even talk to girls' right," Tommy sighed.

There was a certain something about Tommy that Kim couldn't put her finger on. He wasn't like any of the other guys from her old school.

"You're doing pretty well to me," Kim said.

"Thank," Tommy smiled. "Well, I'll see you Friday."

"I'm Kimberly by the way," she said.

"Crap, forgot. I'm Tommy," he replied.

Kim smiled as he walked away.

"I saw that," Trini said.

"Isn't it great," Kim asked.

"Yeah, for one of us," Trini sighed.

"You mean Billy…" Kim began.

"Not yet," Trini said.

"Well, don't give up hope yet," Kim replied.

She then saw Billy walking up behind Trini.

"Trini, isn't it," Billy asked.

Trini's eyes grew she saw it was Billy behind her.

"Um, yes," she said.

"I'll see you after school," Kim whispered into her ear.

"So, are you taking that advanced test in science too," Billy asked. "I couldn't help but notice your name."

"I was a bit shocked to see your name too I must say," Trini said.

"People stereotype football players as being dumb jocks," Billy laughed.

"Well, it's refreshing that you aren't one," Trini smiled.

"Maybe I'll see you at the game Friday," Billy told her.

"Yeah, maybe," Trini said.

Billy looked a little nervous talking her. It was like he hadn't ever talked to a girl before.

"Well, I'll see you soon," he said.

"Bye," Trini smiled.

AN:

Is this story alright enough to continue with?


	2. Friday Night

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story._

Chapter 2 Friday Night

Kim got out of her car and stared at the stadium. She hadn't noticed she had parked next to Trini until she saw her get out.

"Hey girl," Trini smiled.

"Oh hey," Kim said.

Kim looked over at Trini and sighed as they entered the stadium.

"Is this your first game to go to," Trini asked.

"No," Kim said.

She looked back at Trini after buying her ticket.

"Let's do this," Trini said.

As they sat down, Tommy and Billy waved to them. One of the cheerleaders looked back from the guys and gave Kim an evil look. Kim bit her lower lip and looked over at Trini, who just rolled her eyes.

"Ah oh, bitch alert," Trini said.

"What's the deal with her," Kim asked.

"Katherine Hillard has been after Tommy for years," Trini said.

Kim glanced over at the cheerleader once again.

"Does he like her," she asked.

"Hardly. Jason's the one with the hots for her," Trini laughed. "And she doesn't even know it."

"Girl, where do you get your information," Kim asked.

"I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you," Trini said.

They began laughing. Kim's mood then changed.

"What have I gotten myself into," Kim sighed.

"I wouldn't worry about her," Trini said, putting her hand on Kim's shoulder. "If Tommy's really into you, he'll pay no attention to her."

"I hope you're right," Kim sighed.

xxx

After the game, the girls met the boys at the Youth Center. Tommy had stopped them before leaving and invited them. Kim hadn't told Tommy about her little encounter with Kat.

"Congratulations boys," Kim said as she and Trini walked up to Tommy, Billy, Jason, and Zack.

"Thanks," they smiled.

"Hey, let us buy you some drinks," Tommy said.

Jason and Zack looked over at each other and rolled their eyes. Billy and Tommy could not stop talking about their female counterparts.

"Thanks," Kim smiled.

Kim bit her lower lip as Kat walked into the Youth Center.

"Not good," she said.

She buried her head in her arms when she saw her walking towards Tommy.

"And here I thought tonight was going to be fun," Kim sighed.

Tommy knew Kat was beside him, but he didn't turn.

"Is that drink for me, Tommy," Kat asked.

"No," he said, not even paying attention to her.

Jason quickly got up and stood beside her.

"Hey, I'll buy you a drink," he said.

"If you insist, Jason," Kat sighed.

She shook her head as she watched Tommy and Billy walk over to the table Kim and Trini were sitting at.

"Here you go," Jason said.

Kat took the drink without looking at him.

"Thanks," she said.

Zack laughed as Jason sat back down with no expression on his face.

"Bro, why do you even try," he asked.

xxx

Tommy followed Kim to her car when she was leaving. Her mom would kill her if she found out she didn't come home right after the game.

"Hey, I'm glad you came," Tommy said.

Kim stuck her hand in her pockets and leaned up against her car.

"Well, you asked. It was least I could do," she said.

Kim bit her lip in as she looked down.

"Do you want to go out sometime? Like on a real date," Tommy said.

"Won't you have to ask Katherine first," Kim asked.

"Aw, so you've heard," Tommy said.

"Yeah," Kim laughed. "How long had she been after you?"

"Too long. Listen, I'm sorry if she tells you off at school, Monday," Tommy said.

She put a hand on her forehead and began to laugh.

"Don't worry about it, Tommy. I can handle her," Kim said.

"Well, if I happen to catch her getting on your bad side, I'll tell her off for you," he replied.

"That's so sweet," Kim smiled.

"She has no business messing with you," Tommy said.

Kim put her hand behind her head and grinned.

"So, um, about that date. I'd love to," she said.

"Cool. See you at school Monday," Tommy said.

"Bye," Kim said.

Kim got in her car and didn't start it up until Tommy walked back into the Youth Center.

"If think I'll grow to like Angel Grove," she said.

AN:

I don't know how long it'll be before I get chapter 3 posted.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers._

Chapter 3

Kim was at her locker when Kat walked up to her. Somehow, she knew this would happen. In the back of her mind, Kim could hear Kat yelling at her. She wasn't in the mood for anything she had to say.

"Hello, Kimberly," Kat smiled.

Her cheerful attitude surprised Kim.

"Um hi, Katherine," Kim said.

"Oh, please call me Kat," she laughed.

"Alright," Kim said.

There was a long pause Kim really had nothing to say to Kat after Friday.

"Listen, I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression Friday night," Kat apologized.

"No, I think I got you pretty well," Kim said.

Tommy caught the pair from the corner of his eye. He walked up to Kim when Kat left. At first, she hadn't noticed him as she put her books away.

"What did she say," Tommy asked.

"She told me they're having cheerleading tryouts. Tommy, she's leaving back to Australia," Kim said.

"Seriously," he asked.

"Yeah, it was kind of weird," Kim said.

She closed her locker and began walking with Tommy.

"Sounds weird," Tommy said.

By the sound of his voice, she knew he was joking.

"Tommy, come on," Kim laughed.

"Listen, I'll see you later at the Youth Center," he said.

She had no expression on her face as Tommy kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, see you then," Kim said.

She sighed as she sat next to Trini in class. By the look on Kim's face, Trini knew something was going on.

"What's the matter," Trini asked.

"The weirdest thing just happened. Kat just told me they're having cheerleading tryouts 'cause she's moving," Kim said.

"That's not all that weird, Kim," Trini laughed.

Kim turned to her with a serious look on her face.

"Trini, why would she be nice to me? She looked like she wanted to kill me the other night," she said.

"You have a point there," she realized.

xxx

Kim stirred her glass of coke with her straw. She had been very quiet since they got to the Youth Center. Trini and Billy were getting the drinks.

"Girl, are you alright," Zack asked.

Kim looked over at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking," she said.

"Are you still bothered about what Kat told you this morning," Tommy asked.

Her name caught Jason's attention. He hadn't even been listening to them until now.

"What about Kat," Jason asked.

Kim looked down as Tommy and Zack laughed.

"She's moving," Kim said.

"She is? Why didn't she tell me," Jason asked.

"Bro, you never had a chance," Zack laughed.

Trini and Billy came to the table with dinks.

"Hey guys," Billy smiled.

"Hey, Billy. Hey, Trini," they said.

"Who ordered the spinach drink," Jason asked.

The building then began to shack violently.

"Earthquake," Trini yelled.

"Something tells me this isn't a normal earthquake," Billy said.

Kim then looked behind her.

"What's happening then," she panicked.

"What the…" Trini began.

The six of them then disappeared. They appeared in a command center.

"Where are we," Kim asked.

"Welcome, I am Zordon," a voice said.

They turned to face a man's face in a glass.

"And I'm Alpha 5," a robot said.

Billy bent down beside it.

"Whoa… a fully synthetic, multi-functional automaton," he said.

So is the beginning of the Power Rangers.

AN:

I'm sorry, but I had to end this story. It wasn't going anywhere and I still have a lot of unfinished stories to work on.


End file.
